BOKU NO HIME
by sandsibling4
Summary: Naruto gets a chance to experience a normal school life. Okay, a not so normal one. He has to go to school dressed as a girl. He develops feelings for two people he meets. NejiNaruGaa Rated T for language


**BOKU NO HIME (Our Princess) **

**Summary: Naruto is an intelligent and talented boy who gets his chance to live a normal school life for once but there's a catch. He has to go as a girl. **

**Pairings: GaaNaruNeji triangle, GaaNeji, HinaKibaKanku, TemaShika and maybe more**

**sandsibling4: No, I do not own Naruto. I am a girl. I am not a guy called Masashi Kishimoto. Stop poking me. I have no penis. **

**Warnings: yaoi, bi and het content in future chapters. **

**Prologue**

Naruto had at a very young age been adopted by a very important minister and because of that, he was home-schooled by a tutor for most of his young life. All Naruto really wanted was to live a normal school life. Make friends with people and show people his talent. But most of all, he was lonely. He didn't care if he didn't manage to shine and show his capabilities he just wanted to have friends. Not the children of other ministers who only befriended him because of his father. Real friends.

People who were friends of Uzumaki Naruto. Not Jiraiya the Minister's son. Naruto only ever wanted to be recognized for himself and to have people like him, for him. That was all he wanted.

------

'Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei.' Naruto said politely as he entered the study where his private tutor was currently waiting, reading a book. He was taught at a young age by Jiraiya to be very polite. Kakashi nodded, as he peeked from above his suspicious book.

'Good morning to you too, Naruto-kun.' Naruto took a seat next to his teacher. 'We're supposed to start with chemistry today, sensei, where are the equipment?' Naruto asked, expecting to find a beaker or a test tube.

'Well, we're not going to learn anything today, Naruto-kun, I need to talk to you about something.' Kakashi said, his tone serious. 'I have been talking to your father about the possibility of letting you go to a private academy.' Naruto looked at Kakashi a grin appearing on his face. 'Hontou ni! Kakashi-sensei, arigato!!!' Naruto squealed tackling his teacher into a glomp.

'Hai, hai...' Kakashi said petting Naruto affectionately on the head.

'So what did my father say? What did you say to him?' asked Naruto excited.

'Well, I told him you have enough potential to be selected as a student at the academy and that it would be a good experience for you.' Naruto nodded, taking in the information.

'He said that he will let you take the entrance exam and if you are selected he'll let you go there.' Naruto whooped. 'Arigato!!! Thank you so much sensei! Finally, I get a chance to live my dream!' Naruto said, almost on the verge of tears.

'Yes, but there's a catch...' Naruto looked at Kakashi. 'What is it! I'll do anything! Anything!!!' Naruto said almost hopping. 'Well...it's complicated. Sit down first and don't jump around so much, Naruto-kun.' Naruto sat down on his seat again. He waited for his teacher to say something.

'Well...you'll have to apply for the school as a girl.' Naruto gaped. Kakashi laughed sheepishly. 'Well, you're small and effeminate, it should be easy for you to pull it off.' Kakashi said.

'Why do I have to go take the entrance exam as a girl?' Naruto asked looking more shocked than angry. 'Well, the school already received a lot of applications from boys and they have a strict policy to have as many girls apply too...They only have spots left for girls.' Naruto looked at Kakashi. The story seemed plausible enough.

'Fine.' Kakashi looked at Naruto in surprise. 'You'll do it?' Naruto nodded.

'If it'll give me a chance to live a school life, albeit an abnormal one, then yeah. Sure.' Kakashi smiled. 'Jiraiya-sama is very lucky to have a boy like you as his son.'

'Yeah, well I'll be known as his daughter soon enough.' Naruto said. Kakashi looked at the clock.

'Well, I didn't think you'd agree to the plan so easily so I didn't bother bringing any teaching material. Just do what you want.' Kakashi said and he went back to his book. Naruto nodded. Although it wasn't like him to do nothing, he just sat there staring outside the window. Thinking. Naruto imagined how fun it'd be having some friends for once. The kind he always wanted. The real ones.


End file.
